


The Perks of Having a Tail

by Ollieollieupandfree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gift Swap, I'm doing my best, Juggling, M/M, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: Regris and Keith play with his tail.





	The Perks of Having a Tail

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Regieth Winter Gift Exchange. Hit me up on tumblr @im-basic-but-ur-the-bitch

The Perks of Having A Tail

 

Regris’ tail had a great many perks. For example, it helped Regris climb, it was like another arm so he could hold and catch things, and it was rather good at giving extra special hugs. The best part of it, though, had to be that Keith absolutely loved it. For some reason, the half-human half-galra was absolutely fascinated with Regris’ tail. How it helped him climb, and keep his balance. Everything was absolutely fascinating to Keith.

 

“So,” Keith said, watching Regris’ tail wave lazily through the air, “Do you have conscious control over your tail?”

 

“Sometimes,” Regris answered sitting down next to Keith. The half-human flopped over so his head was in Regris’ lap, “Most of the time I have conscious control over it. But sometimes it moves on its own without my say-so. Like, if I’m trying to keep balance it’ll help. If someone stands on it, I usually can’t control it.”

 

“Oh,” Keith said, “That’s cool. Humans don’t have tails.”

 

“Really? None of you?” Regris asked.

 

“Well, yeah. Humans evolved in a way that didn’t require a tail. Then again, we evolved from animals that never actually had tails, so I’m not surprised,” Keith answered.

 

“So why do you have a tail bone, then?” Regris asked, looking up and down Keith’s body for some evidence of a tail.

 

“Hey,” Keith said, playfully smacking Regris’ arm, “Stop that. Technically, our tail bone is called a  _ coccyx  _ from the Latin for Cuckoo. Don’t ask me about that one. It’s called a tailbone because Darwin - the guy that created Evolution Theory - thought it might be the vestigial remains of a tail. It actually contributes to our upright standing and our walking. It’s an anchorage point for ligaments.”

 

Regris was absolutely fascinated at the lesson in human anatomy, “How do you know this?” Keith blushed.

 

“I fell off a horse when I was younger and fracture my tailbone. The doctors told me,” Keith answered.

 

“What’s a horse?” Regris asked. Keith sent him an odd look.

 

“Can we get back to your tail?” Keith responded.

 

“Sure,” Regris answered.

 

“You know how to juggle, right?”

 

“Of course.” Regris flashed his fangs in a bright smile.

 

“Have you ever tried juggling with your tail?”

 

“Well, uh, no.”

 

“Do you want to try?”

 

“Kind of, yeah.”

 

“Great. Let’s go steal some fruits from the mess.” Initially, their venture was to be unrewarded.

 

“Why do you even need so many fruits?” Radon asked. Radon was an odd looking half-galra, as he had no mouth and relied on mental connections to communicate. If Keith hadn’t been so used to the lions in his head, he would’ve freaked out.

 

“We’re going to try to juggle with my tail!” Regris cheered. Radon was no longer reluctant to give them the fruits.

 

“Tell me how it goes. I want to see if Limon can do it, too!” Radon called after them. Keith waved his thanks as the two hurried back to Regris’ room. Limon was another member of the Blade with a tail. Well, actually, three tails. After bribing Keith into teaching him how to braid, that was the only way Limon kept his tails. Keith couldn’t help but think that that might be more than a little inconvenient. But who was he to judge? He didn’t even have a tail.

 

“OK. So how would I do this?” Regris asked.

 

“Uhm. I guess, like, how you would normally juggle with the addition of an extra appendage,” Keith answered with a shrug.

 

“All right,” Regris agreed, “I’ll start with three, then you throw in more when I tell you to.” Keith nodded and watched, fascinated as Regris started juggling. It actually was going pretty well.

 

“Toss in another.” Keith tossed in another fruit and Regris adjusted accordingly. It went well until Keith threw the last of his fruits. Regris didn’t adjust accordingly and may or may not have thrown one of the fruits at Keith. Keith ducked and both froze at the sound of shattering. They looked back to see a vase that Kolivan had given Regris broken on the floor.

 

“What was that noise?” Kolivan’s voice broke their trance, and Regris immediately used his tail to pull himself up into the rafters.

 

“Regris, you jerk!” Keith whispered.

 

“What were you two doing?” Kolivan asked, walking in and observing the dropped fruit and broken vase.

 

“We were trying to juggle using Regris’ tail and he accidentally broke the vase,” Keith answered. Regris lowered himself from the rafters and waved a hesitant hello.

 

“Sounds fun.” Kolivan turned and left. Regris lowered himself to the floor and grabbed Keith around the waist with his tale, using it to tickle the half-human. Keith laughed and pushed at Regris’ face.

 

“Hey! Hey, stop,” Keith laughed. Regris tickled him harder, joining in on the pilot’s laughter.

 

So, yeah. Regris’ tail had a lot of uses.


End file.
